Shadow Hour in Amity Park
by BlueDragonFic
Summary: Ex-prince Aragon seeks revenge using an army of special ghosts; Kages. Danny will have to fight the army in the hidden Shadow Hour with only his ghost powers and Dora's Amulet of Aragon. But can he defeat an army all by himself? Post PP. Hiatus!
1. The Hidden Shadow Hour

This is my first Danny Phantom fic on the site! I got the idea for this fic after watching the medieval episode "Beauty Marked". Afterwards, I expanded on it; this fic being the end results (and by expanding on the idea, I mean getting inspiration from a video game I like, though it's not a crossover). But before the fic officially starts I'd like to thank Adriannrod Svit-Kona for her review. I may be experienced but I'm still learning. Hopefully, now the text has more breathing room and is easier to follow!

* * *

**Night, "12:00 A.M", Streets of Amity Park: Waxing Gibbous Moon**

In Amity Park, the moon shone brightly through the midnight darkness. 'Almost' everyone was asleep as a strange power altered space-time itself. The city grew darker and gained a creepy atmosphere as it darkened and red goo, most likely blood, was splattered everywhere. This strange scene change also brought out strange ghosts. Black or mostly black colored ghosts of all shapes and sizes wandered the streets and alleyways of Amity Park looking for the chance to cause mischief. But one ghost was not like them, and to separate this ghost even further from the others, this ghost's also half human. Danny Phantom wandered the streets alone as he inspected the changed city. His ghost sense went wild the moment all these ghosts appeared. As he wandered, he became wearier as the darkened city gave a feeling of dread.

'If my ghost sense is picking up ghost activity, then where are they?' Danny thought to himself, not knowing that the strange ghosts had no interest and were even hiding from him.

'Maybe I should get Sam and Tucker's help' He almost did but decided against it as he didn't want to wake them up.

"Screeeeeech!" Danny's ghost sense went off as he locked eyes with a black eagle ghost. It had a green head and tail feathers with red eyes, beak, and legs. Danny prepared for a fight when the eagle flew away.

"Hey, get back here!" He chased after the eagle until a green tornado like gust of wind struck him. He fell from the sky and managed to stop just before he hit the pavement. Danny shook off the unexpected attack and realized that he was surrounded by two other eagles as the first eagle descended to face the half ghost. Danny shot an ice blast at one of the eagles but it easily dodged the attack as the three eagles struck with the same wind attack. The combined attack was powerful enough to revert Danny back into human form, good thing he was only a few inches above the ground. But now he was too tired to go ghost and fight back. The eagles advanced closer and charged with their talons pointed straight at him. Danny thought this was the end, but the attack never came. He looked around and saw that the eagles were gone and Amity Park had returned to normal.

'My ghost sense isn't detecting anything, I better go home' Danny thought to himself as he walked back.

When he arrived home he was surprised to see his clock read 12:05, even though it felt like he had been out for over an hour.

**Afternoon, 4:00 P.M., Fenton Household: **_**Full Moon**_

"There were ghosts everywhere! I didn't see them, but I sensed them. They were all over the place and then all of a sudden, they were gone!" Danny explained to his two friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, about the night before.

"Also, it was like I was in a horror movie version of the city. There was even blood everywhere!" The other two seemed grossed out by the last part.

"But just before these eagle ghosts tried to claw me, everything was back to normal and the ghosts were gone. When I returned home, my clock said it was only five minutes after twelve when it felt like an hour passed" he continued.

"Maybe this is a time related thing. Let's ask Clockwork" Sam suggested. Tucker shouted "I call shotgun on the Specter Speeder!"

**Afternoon, 4:27 P.M., "Clockwork's" Tower in the Ghost Zone: **_**Full Moon**_

When the three arrived at the tower something was horribly wrong. Danny recognized the dark and bloodied scenery the tower has as what Amity Park looked similarly to the night before.

"What happened here?" Tucker asked.

"I took over!" The teens saw the de-throned Prince Aragon in dragon form standing beside a cage with Clockwork and Dora held prisoner inside.

"What? How did you beat Clockwork?" Danny questioned.

"When you have an army of Kage Ghosts that defy the laws of our time it was easy to defeat the ghost of time! Go forth, my Kage army!" and then an army of different ghosts charged towards the teens.

"I'm goin' ghost!" Sam and Tucker moved aside as Danny shot ghost ray after ghost ray at the army but with no success.

The Kages closed the distance and pummeled the hybrid until Danny managed to get away. He tried an ice ray but with the same result. A snake like Kage swiped at Danny and sent him flying toward a wall; he landed next to the cage.

"You can't hurt them unless you're wearing this!" Dora told Danny as she handed him her amulet. Danny was a little reluctant about taking the amulet, but Aragon and the Kages were advancing toward him.

He quickly took and put on the amulet (but didn't turn into a dragon) and fired a ghost ray. For some reason, the ray worked!

"Looks like we're even now, Eragon fanboy" Danny taunted as he prepared another attack. Aragon roared and lashed his tail at Danny, who easily dodged it.

The gem on the amulet changed to blue as he fired an ice ray at Aragon and froze him. He fired rays at the army but that had mixed results. Some of the Kages were hit, others appeared badly hurt, were unaffected, or even reflected the attack back! But the reflected blasts didn't affect Danny. He thought he had the upper hand when one of the Kages fired a black ghost ray, the attack caused him to revert to human form.

"Huh? What happened?" Danny was puzzled about what happened but Clockwork explained "Every ghost has a glow around them, and some glows are stronger than other ones. This can be an advantage or a disadvantage depending on whom or what you're fighting".

Danny examined the crowd of Kages and saw four different colors; Red, Blue, Black, and White. Danny went ghost and looked at his hands to see that he had his usual white glow, but the amulet's gem turned blue. Suddenly, Aragon shattered his icy prison and blasted black fire at Danny. The fire burned the teenage hybrid and he reverted to human form again.

"Damnit! There's too many of them!" Danny cursed as Sam called out "Retreat! You're outnumbered!"

The teenagers quickly got in the Specter Speeder and fled the tower as Aragon's laughter echoed through the tower. "I shall rule the Mortal, Ghost, and Shadow Realms! The Shadow Hour shall be the precursor to the Shadow World!"

**Evening, 6:42 P.M., Fenton Household: **_**Full Moon**_

Danny stared at the now green amulet and wondered about the Shadow Hour and the amulet.

'If Aragon has Clockwork imprisoned, did he make Clockwork create an extra hour for his scheme? And how is this amulet capable of harming the Kages?'

Sam and Tucker left a while ago so now he was in his room by himself when his father, Jack Fenton, came into his room and showed him a device.

"Hey Danny, look at what the Fenton Ecto Detector found!" The device showed ghost energy from last night with midnight showing a huge spike, but the spike didn't even last one second.

"Shadow Hour" Danny mumbled; his father heard him.

**Evening, 7:02 P.M., Fenton Works Laboratory: **_**Full Moon**_

Danny decided to tell his parents about what happened last night and in the Ghost Zone. Jazz was there too when he told everything.

"OK, let me get this straight; an evil ex-prince has imprisoned the ghost of time and plans to rule our world, the Ghost Zone, and another world called the Shadow Realm? And the spike in ghost activity was from a hidden extra hour called the Shadow Hour when ghosts called Kages come out from their realm?" Maddie Fenton, Danny and Jazz's mom, tried to comprehend everything.

"That's pretty much it" Danny said.

Jazz noticed the amulet her brother had on and asked "Isn't that an Amulet of Aragon? There are only two, how'd you get one?"

"One of Aragon's prisoners, his own sister Dora, gave it to me. It's the only way to be able fight the Kages" The amulet had returned to its green color sometime after leaving the Ghost Zone.

"I have an idea, let's see this Shadow Hour and find out a little more about the Kages" Maddie said. Jack was ecstatic about the idea "Alright, we'll be kicking ghost butt tonight!"

**Evening, 11:59 P.M., Outside Fenton Works: **_**Full Moon**_

Danny Phantom, with his sister and parents equipped with Fenton gadgets, were ready for the Shadow Hour. Jazz looked at a wrist watch she had on and said "Shadow Hour in 3… 2… 1…"

Amity Park transformed into the horrific scene Danny saw last night as the Shadow Hour had the city in its grip.

"Alright, the Kages should be out no-!..." Danny looked behind and saw three coffins where his family once stood.

"Mom? Dad? Jazz?" Danny was on his own in the Shadow Hour again, and this time the Kages were after him. The three eagles from before gathered around him, intent on finishing their interrupted fight. Danny prepared for the fight when the eagles moved aside for a large dragon Kage. The black dragon had two legs and red wings, horns, and eyes with green claws. It also wore a green metallic mask. Danny saw that its ghostly glow was green, so he experimented.

He fired a green ghost ray, but the dragon shrugged it off. He tried a red ghost ray, but not much happened. He tried white and black ghost rays with only similar results, not even blue ice was all that effective. The dragon shot green electricity at Danny, he tried to dodge but the electricity hit the amulet. The electricity coursed through the hybrids body as the amulet started to glow. The Kage seemed surprised as the ghost hybrid transformed into something big. Danny shook off the attack and realized that the amulet had turned him into a dragon.

He was black with a white belly, wings, feet, hands, rings around his eyes, and a fin on his head in the shape of his hairstyle as well as green antelope like horns, claws, and fins on his cheeks. A green spine on his back traveled down to his tail and faded in color until it was pure white halfway down his tail. The spine stopped under the tip of his tail and formed a five pointed fan. A black DP symbol is visible on his white chest. "Alright, you gecko. Bring it!"

* * *

Alright, first chapter! I got some of the ideas from Persona 3 (FES); the Shadow Hour is based on the game's Dark Hour; the Kages are based on the enemies, the Shadows (Kage means Shadow); and the importance of the moon phases is based on the game as well, bosses always appeared during a full moon. The ghostly glow that surrounds ghosts will be referred to as auras for the rest of the fic. Here is information on which aura beats the other color: Blue beats White, reflects Red, unaffected by Blue, and weak against Black; Black beats Blue, reflects White, unaffected by Black, and weak against Red; Red beats Black, reflects Blue, unaffected by Red, and weak against White; White beats Red, reflects Black, unaffected by White, and weak against Blue. Green aura is neutral, beating, reflecting, being unaffected by, and weak against no aura color. I put a lot of detail on Dragon Danny because I drew Dragon Danny and got an actual picture instead of a mental image. Until the next chapter!


	2. Pyromania and Elemental Mixing

I forgot to mention, later on in the fic Danny will start replacing multicolored ghost rays with elemental attacks (he'll still have Green ghost rays); but these elemental attacks will not affect each other like in traditional ways as aura color rules still apply. I also forgot about Yellow and Purple auras. They take no damage from the same color (Purple blocks Purple) but beats the opposite color (Yellow beats Purple and vice versa). No matter what, these two colors always symbolize Light/_Hama_/Expel and Darkness/_Mudo_/Death (italicized words indicate what the users call their attacks, underlined words indicate the term the element will be called in the fic). As a final note, Green can also be called the Almighty color. That's all that I forgot to explain, enjoy the pyromaniacal chapter 2!

* * *

**Night, **_**Shadow Hour**_**, Outside Fenton Works: **_**Full Moon**_

The wyvern Kage roared and charged another blast of green electricity. Flapping his new wings, Danny unleashed a green wind attack "Garu!"

The attack knocked down the wyvern and ruined its concentration. Taking advantage of the foes helplessness Danny breathed a blast of ice and froze the Kage before it could get up. He struck the frozen Kage with his tail and shattered the ice and sent the wyvern flying. The Kage managed to stop itself from crashing into a building and used its own Garu. Danny easily dodged the attack and fired a ghost ray. The wyvern lashed its tail at the blast and reflected it back. The hit struck the green eyed dragon's snout but he easily shook it off.

"Bufu!" The wyvern was struck with an ice attack and its tail and legs were frozen solid. Danny charged to the struggling Kage and slashed it with his claws, splitting the Kage in two. The wyvern's halves disintegrated and left nothing behind of the strange ghost.

"I don't know if this is more cool or weird" Danny said as he looked around and noticed the Shadow Hour had ended and everything was returning to normal.

"Ghost dragon! A giant ghost dragon!" Danny heard his father shout before getting a tangled Fenton Fisher line thrown on his head.

**Day, 10:42 A.M., Casper High School: Waning Gibbous Moon**

While the teacher droned on with her lesson, Danny and Sam whispered about last night.

"You're family turned into coffins the moment everything changed into Shadow Hour?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and then this huge dragon Kage appeared. No matter what I did it wasn't affected by anything I did, until I turned into a dragon" Danny told his girlfriend (Note: When there's a conversation, it will be typed like what you're about to read from now on).

Sam: Was the Kage pissing you off?

Danny: Yes, but that wasn't why the amulet transformed me. I think it was when I got hit by an electrical attack. The shock was so powerful; I knew I was screwed unless I could defeat the Kage. I think it was because I was in a dangerous situation that I transformed.

Sam: What happened during the fight?

Danny: The fight was actually really easy after that. I guess all that Kage relied on was its defense.

Sam: Weren't your parents around after Shadow Hour ended?

Danny: Unfortunately! Dad tried to get me with the Fenton Fisher, Mom nearly broke my tail, and Jazz fainted! I was relieved when I changed back to normal.

The two stopped talking when the teacher and the whole class stared at them. Danny should learn to keep his voice down.

**Day, 11: 27 A.M., Casper High School: Waning Gibbous Moon**

Sam took a seat next to Tucker; Danny has a different class this period, and told him what Danny told her.

Tucker: Hahaha! He got attacked again after the fight? Hahaha!

Sam: Danny didn't find it all that funny. But whoever heard of turning into a coffin for an hour?

Tucker: Sounds creepy. I'll put whatever new info on the Shadow Hour in my PDA when I can talk to Danny.

Sam: … Do you smell smoke?

The entire class got out of their seats and rushed to where the smoke was coming from; Danny's current class. Students crowded around the door with looks of shock plastered on their faces. Sam and Tucker pushed through the crowd to see the classroom engulfed in an uncontrollable blaze of white fire. Sam checked the crowd to see if Danny was in there when one teen yelled

"I think someone's still in there!" The crowd looked to where the teenager pointed and saw Danny in the middle of the inferno.

"Danny!" Sam called out, scared that the fire would scorch her boyfriend to a pile of ash. Danny tried to look through the fire and made out the shape of Sam.

"I'm alright! I'm not even burned by the fire!" Despite the flames surrounding him he felt nothing from the fire, in fact, his hands and feet were surrounded by the fire; he created the inferno! He got out the room, not before shaking off the fire on his limbs, and tried to hide behind the crowd. Everyone stared at him, puzzled by how the fire didn't at least blacken his clothes. After what probably felt like an eternity of having all eyes on him, Danny moved aside as firefighters arrived and attempted to put out the fire. But the water didn't do anything, the blaze continued to creep out of the room and towards the hallway.

"Evacuate the building! The water's not extinguishing the flames!" a firefighter shouted as everyone ran for the exit, except for Danny.

'How did I do that? This fire could burn down the whole school, and even the whole city if it's not stopped!' The hybrid stepped back from the fire, even though he can't be hurt by his own flames, and thought about what to do.

What can he do? All he has are his ghost, ice, and recently discovered fire powers… 'I got it! I hope this works!'

"Goin' ghost!" Danny switched to ghost form and started charging his ice power, then simultaneously started charging his fire power. His aura rapidly blinked between blue and white before staying blue and he let go of the charge. What came out was neither ice nor fire; it was water.

The water splashed on the fire and extinguished most of it. Charging again, he let out more water and rid the last of the inferno. What was left of the class were scorched walls, ash piles where desks once stood, and melted windows. 'I'm gonna be in big trouble once I tell everyone the fire's out' he thought as he switched back to human form and went to tell everyone outside that the blaze was extinguished.

**Afternoon, 3:25 P.M., Fenton Works Laboratory: Waning Gibbous Moon**

"Isn't he an ice ghost? How would Frostbite know anything about fire powers?" Tucker asked as he got in the Specter Speeder, Sam and Danny were already in the vehicle.

Danny: It's worth a shot. Who else can we ask without getting attacked?

Sam: Well, try to keep that fire power under control, I'm sure Frostbite and the other Far Frozen won't appreciate you melting their home.

Danny: Fire's new, but I'll try to contain it.

The Specter Speeder drove through the Ghost Portal and flew through the Ghost Zone.

**Afternoon, 3:34 P.M., Ghost Zone, Realm of the Far Frozen: Waning Gibbous Moon**

The speeder landed on the soft snow as the yeti like Far Frozen ghosts gathered around, Frostbite being in front of the other ghosts.

"Welcome back, Great One and servants" Frostbite greeted, Sam and Tucker ignoring the last word.

Danny: I know you probably don't know much about this but, can you tell me about fire powers?

Frostbite: Actually, yes I can. Mastery of fire comes after mastering ice, but as a Far Frozen I cannot wield this power. Unlike ice which will stay in place, fire is hard to control as it will move and consume things around it. Be careful where you let your fire loose as ordinary water won't work.

Sam: Well that explains why the firefighters couldn't put out the flame. Danny, how did you put out the fire?

Frostbite: Elemental mixing seems to be the only logical answer, as it's the only way to put out ghost fire.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker: Elemental mixing?

Frostbite: That's when you mix two elements together to get a different one. It's a good thing that ice usually comes before fire as the only way to put out ghost flames is to mix the two elements to get water.

Tucker: So that's how you put out the fire? If you can get water, are there any others?

Frostbite: Four others. These will require mixing but I'll give you another combination. Try mixing your ghost energy with fire, you'll be _shocked_ from the results!... Ummm… Nothing personal, Great One, but do you plan to leave now?

Danny: I don't blame you for asking, I think I've been melting the snow under my feet without even knowing about it.

Everyone backed away; they don't want to be scorched just in case he loses control.

**Afternoon: 4:21 P.M., Fenton Works Laboratory: Waning Gibbous Moon**

Jack and Maddie waited in front of the Ghost Portal for the Specter Speeder to return; they heard about the school fire. When the vehicle did return, which it had visible scorch marks, the teenagers exited the speeder. Sam and Tucker were visibly upset and covered with scorch marks as well.

"Sorry guys, I'm still learning" Danny whined. They would've returned from the Ghost Zone earlier had it not been that Danny lost control of his fire power on the return trip.

Maddie: Danny, did you set the school on fire?!

Danny: Mom?! Dad?! Uh… it was an accident.

Jack: And what happened here? It looks like you two and the speeder went through an active volcano!

Sam and Tucker: It felt like it…

Danny: I said I'm sorry, I even put out the fire!

Maddie: Speaking of fire, why did you set the school on fire?

Danny: Because I didn't even know I have fire powers until now!

After saying that his hands and feet flared up in white blazes. Jack quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher and blasted Danny with the gunk, but of course it didn't put out the flames. Danny just shook off the flames and left the lab, he was too upset to say anything.

**Night, **_**Shadow Hour**_**, Danny's Room: Waning Gibbous Moon**

Danny had decided to just skip the Shadow Hour tonight and sleep; he almost burned down the school, got a week's suspension, unintentionally scorched his friends, and got on the receiving end of a fire extinguisher; obviously it's been a long day. He thought he could sleep through the Shadow Hour without an interruption when a ghost griffin with a Blue aura fased through the wall and screeched loudly.

Startled from his sleep, Danny quickly woke up to see the Kage looking at him with murderous intent for a fight. Like other Kages, it was mostly black with a green head, claws, and tail tuft, with a red beak, eyes, and bird-like forelegs. Danny quickly picked up and put on the amulet he left by his bedside.

"Goin' ghost!" The griffin used a Bufu skill but Danny set his aura, I mean amulet, to Blue and just took the blow without feeling anything. He quickly changed the amulet to White and used a fire skill "Agi!" but the griffin didn't seem all that bothered by the flame.

The Kage then tried Bufu again and managed to hit the hybrid. The ice attack reverted Danny back to human form but he quickly changed back. He tried a Red ghost ray, but a regular green beam came out instead. The griffin slammed into a wall and quickly charged at Danny, fazing him and itself through the wall.

Unbeknownst to the two combatants, down in the basement laboratory, a ghost puppy dug its way out of the portal.

**Night, **_**Shadow Hour (Halfway Over)**_**, Outside Fenton Works: Waning Gibbous Moon**

Danny and the griffin now had a lot more free space than back in the hybrid's bedroom. Remembering one combination Frostbite told him _"Try mixing your ghost energy with fire, you'll be __shocked__ from the result!"_ Danny charged his ghost energy, then he added fire as the amulet and his aura blinked rapidly between green and white. The griffin prepared a blue Garula (a stronger version of Garu) before being surprised by the sight of black electrical energy crackling around its teenage foe. "Zio!"

* * *

Just to let everyone know, days could skip at anytime either during a chapter or between chapter updates. To know when days have been skipped pay attention to the phase of the moon. If anyone has ever played at least one Shin Megami Tensei game then they should recognize all the strange words in the fic. I think it's a nice touch, but just in case you're confused…

Garu = Wind  
Bufu = Ice  
Agi = Fire

Zio and other future attack terms will be listed in later chapters. Also, here is the currently only known elemental combination.

Ice + Fire = Water

And about the dragon transformation, that will only happen during dire situations. Like when his attacks didn't affect the wvern Kage. Until next chapter! Don't forget to review!


	3. Zio, Hama, and Mudo

By now this **is** starting to look like a crossover! I just added terms from the Persona series and now all that's missing are the characters (don't expect them anytime soon, like stated it's not a crossover). Here's chapter 3!

* * *

**Night, **_**Shadow Hour (Third Quarter Over)**_**, Outside Fenton Works: Waning Gibbous Moon**

"Zio!" Letting go of the charge, the attack… backfired! Danny was shocked by his own electricity!

The griffin seemed bemused by the now paralyzed ghost kid. The Kage unsheathed its back claws and charged forward, but just when the griffin's claw tip touched the 'helpless' teenager it was electrocuted from the static that surrounded Danny.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Danny taunted as he punched the griffin's gut, getting shocked from electricity that still lingered on the hybrid.

The griffin staggered and fell backwards from the attack. Charging again, Danny let loose another Zio and finished off the defenseless griffin.

"Damn, now they _are_ after me" Danny tiredly mumbled as he fazed back into his room and returned to human form.

Looking around, even his own room was creepy during Shadow Hour. But then everything returned to normal in a flash. Seeing as the Shadow Hour passed he could get some sleep for the rest of the night.

**Afternoon, 4:10 P.M., Nasty Burger: Waxing Crescent Moon**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat at their usual booth in the fast food restaurant when Danny's ghost sense went off. Seeing the blue mist, the three got up from their booth and ran outside as anyone else inside the Nasty Burger started to try to find hiding places. Once outside, the three surveyed around the restaurant for any signs of a ghost, but nothing out of the ordinary; until Cujo pounced on Danny from behind.

"Hey Cujo" Danny said to the bullmastiff puppy.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were already used to Cujo coming out of the Ghost Zone looking for companionship from Danny. It took awhile for the citizens of Amity Park to get used to the little dog when it was out but they adjusted; except for Valerie, Cujo always ran away from Valerie. Danny got up and noticed Cujo seemed frightened about something.

"What is it boy, is Valerie chasing you again?" Cujo shook its head.

Raising a paw, Danny saw blackened fur on the green pup.

'How'd Cujo get burned?' Danny thought. The puppy started tugging on Danny's pants leg.

"I think Cujo wants you to follow him" Sam said. The bullmastiff nodded and barked before running off in the direction where it was tugging. The three followed closely behind.

**Afternoon, 4:19 P.M., Streets of Amity Park: Waning Crescent Moon**

Cujo ran into an alley and looked down at a patch of dirt that was exposed after the concrete had been destroyed in that alley. Danny knows how the concrete got chipped away 'Skulker, that son of a-…' He stopped mid thought when he and his friends saw something written on the earth.

_Fire, Ice, Water, Electricity, Expel, and Death. Add Almighty and this makes a recipe for disaster in the hands of the inexperienced. The poison shall slowly destroy the wielder's foes, but at what cost?_

Danny recognized five elements but the last two, Expel and Death, are still undiscovered.

'Why would Cujo want to show me this?' Danny thought, but then he remembered the bullmastiff's burned paw.

'Was he forced to do this?' Cujo stared at Danny, perhaps wanting to know what the letters meant. Tucker took out his PDA and took a picture before they left the alley.

**Night, **_**Shadow Hour**_**, Streets of Amity Park: Waning Crescent Moon**

Seeing as there were still two elements left, he decided to experiment.

'What combination haven't I tried yet?' He started to combine his Ghost and Ice powers but the charge dissipated; this probably didn't yield anything.

But that was the last of the three usable elements!... 'But those aren't my only ones!'

He charged Almighty (Ghost) and Fire until he got Electricity, his amulet turning Black to show the change in aura. When the charge yielded Electricity he started to add more Fire. The amulet changed to Yellow as the crackling Electricity died down into sparks of light. Did he get Expel? He let the attack loose as a snake Kage with a Purple aura rounded a corner, only to get hit in the face with "Hama!"

Instantly the snake was gone. 'Awesome' Danny already liked his Expel attack and decided to get the Death element at some other time, as for now, other Kages could use a Hama to their faces too.

**Night, **_**Shadow Hour**_**, Streets of Amity Park: New Moon**

Danny looked up to the completely black sky, his ally's white aura standing out in the darker than usual Shadow Hour. Danny continued to use Hama on his foes while Cujo stood by his side. Apparently, ghosts aren't affected by the Shadow Hour's transmogrifying effect, so maybe he won't be a one man army, which is really suicidal once you put some thought into it.

Little puppy Cujo picked up his own skills, Maragi and Zio, both attacks are White to match the bullmastiff's aura. Kages ran away when giant sized Cujo walked by, but since Danny was practicing his latest attack Cujo remained little. The puppy picked up the smell of something, a feline… a very big feline. Cujo stood beside Danny and growled in the direction of the cat, getting the hybrid's attention. That's when they saw the big cat; an extremely large tiger Kage.

The tiger was probably the size of a one story building with a large black body, red eyes and stripes, and green whiskers, ears, and claws. It hissed at the two ghosts before it and prepared an attack. Danny prepared to hit it with Hama when he noticed the tiger's aura; it was Yellow, Expel won't work in this fight. Cujo was already super sized when he used Zio. The tiger flinched but let its attack go anyway.

The Hama attack was sent to Cujo, but Danny quickly took the hit as his aura was still set to Yellow. Trying out a different combination Danny tried Ice and Electricity, but this combination failed in making the final element. Cujo struck with Zio again and zapped the tiger, the Kage countering with a slash from its claws. Danny fired a ghost ray at the tiger and knocked out a few fangs from the beast. Angered, the Kage lashed with its tail and swept the two ghosts to a wall. Getting up, the two ghosts didn't notice the Hama attack until it almost hit. The two ghosts quickly sidestepped the attack.

Danny charged Electricity with Ice, only to get nothing again. Danny could tell Cujo was probably getting impatient about the failed combination attempts. "Cover me!" Danny commanded as he tried more combinations. The dog rolled its eyes as it struck with Maragi. The tiger sidestepped and tried another Hama, but missed the dog by only an inch.

Cujo charged at the giant cat and bit its leg, the Kage roaring loudly as it shook its limb. Danny had only one combination left, he mixed Fire and Ice until he got Water and then added more Ice. Cujo noticed the Purple aura surrounding Danny and quickly moved aside as the tiger was struck with a new attack.

"Mudo!" the Death attack took down the Kage in only that single attack. Cujo returned to his smaller size and jumped and barked happily. The puppy barked so loudly… it woke up everyone after Shadow Hour ended.

* * *

Updated attack term list.

Zio = Electricity  
Hama = Expel/Light  
Maragi = Stronger Fire attack  
Mudo = Death/Darkness

Another update is the combination list.

Almighty/Ghost + Fire = Electricity  
Fire + Electricity = Expel/Light  
Ice + Water = Death/Darkness

In case you're wondering about that sentence at 4:19 P.M. (excerpt: _The poison shall slowly destroy the wielder's foes, but at what cost?_) it's up to you to guess what it means. You'll find out soon enough, in a later chapter!


End file.
